


Ten is a lucky number, but whose?

by S_under_S



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Teasing, swapfell dawn AU, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_under_S/pseuds/S_under_S
Summary: A pissed Lordy got drunk and punished his Mutt.....





	Ten is a lucky number, but whose?

**Author's Note:**

> welp... it started from a conversation... and i got desperate?
> 
> @xladymalice is to blame for this!
> 
> p.s. if you are wondering how "the lovechair" looks like... please go to https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/165275227474/streaming-doodle-dump-pt-2-may-i-introduce-one
> 
> and I can't thank @nenchen enough for always beta reading my trash ;_;

“m’lord enough, you drank a lot already” the worry in the subdued voice was unmistakable.

“SHUT UP Mutt! It’s enough when **I** say it is” Black hissed as he downed the fifth shot of vodka and asked Muffet for more, waving his arms to disregard his brother.

“Oh my, Sansy, are you sure? You’ve been having them straight up.” Nonetheless the spider monster just smiled and poured more vodka to his glass, unwilling to give up the opportunity to earn more gold and not wanting to drive away her favorite customer. 

It had been a stressful day for Black, with monsters causing an array of commotions in the town, adding to the always growing pile of paper work. He needed alcohol to relieve his senses and give his busy mind a break.

Pup had been slacking off today too, fueling Black’s annoyance even more. _Well, at least he will do this job of guarding the drunk me properly_ , he thought as he took another sip.

After the tenth shot, his cheekbones were tinted a beautiful teal and he could feel the world spinning around him. He knew that he was blitzed – though it was not obvious to others, he could still walk in straight line, more because his body remembered how to and his stubborn soul that refused to show any sign of weakness.

However, he could not hide his state form the only monster that was close to him – the slightly wobbly steps, dilated eyelights and the way his joints were coloured with magic – Pup could tell that he was wasted.

The drinks had warmed up Black’s bones. In fact he was feeling too warm, his clothes feeling uncomfortable on his bones. The liquor also amplified his senses, making him feel overwhelmed with the crowd and noise in the pub. Wanting to leave the rowdy site, he left some gold on the counter and asked Pup to teleport them home.

As soon as they got there, Black grabbed Pups by his collar, dragged him into their playroom and tied him to THE lovechair. He even took the extra measure to remove the jacket from his lazy brother and attached the leather stripes directly on his bones – last time this fucker had escaped by slithering out of the jacket.

After double checking that the stripes were securely binding Pup’s arms and legs, Black moved to stand in front of him. His hands at the mandible of the captive, forcing Pup to look up and face him as he scolded, “Mutt, you’ve been neglecting your duty and smoking all day, you deserve to be punished.”. The nonchalant shrug he received only intensified the burning in his bones. 

Goddamnit, the heat was getting unbearable and the armour was chafing his bones. Taking note that they were no longer in the public, Black slowly removed the heavy metal pads weighing down his exhausted shoulders and his chest plate, his soul pulsing brighter than normal inside the rib cage as the result of his inebriation.

Before Pup could relish the view before him, Black put on his jacket, leaving the zipper open so that he could feel the cool air though the opening. He cautioned with a disapproving voice “This is not a show, Mutt. You’ve been a lazybone and you need to face punishment.”

Black put the hood up and sniffed “See, even your jacket stinks of your cigarette.” Noticing the yearning look on Pup’s face, he quipped “Mweh heh heh, you like this don't you?” his grin grew bigger as he proceeded to remove his shorts, but leaving the black stockings on – he knew his brother loved how the stocking outlined his femurs and the contrast of black and bone white on him. He continued to tease “Now~ Papy~, I am bare bones underneath _your_ jacket, enfolded in _your_ scent”

He observed the bound skeleton who was sweating and shifting in the seat with wide eyes, and spoke in a sweet voice with angelic look, “Papy, you won’t let other see me like this, right? You will do your job and protect your baby bro right?” Pup opened his mouth but failed to say a single word, he was not even aware that his tongue has formed, with trickle of drool dropping from the tip.

Black sat in between his spread legs. The small, cracked hands cupped the now tangerine cheekbones as the younger skeleton continued in a innocent yet seductive tone. “You want to mark every piece of my bone with your name.” His phalanges reached to the glowing bulge and released it from the pants, “You want me, both body and soul, to be yours.” His hands reached to the base of the orange magic and started a pumping motion in sluggish pace, phalanges feeling warmer than normal to Pup in his drunken state. 

Black continued as he moved down and faced the arousal, “But Papy, you’ve been a bad doggie today.” He conjured his blue shaded tongue, circling the head of the erection as Pup tried to contain his moans. Black then turned the piercing with his tongue, increasing the stimulation. Pup’s breath hitched as Black let his head pop out of his mouth as he crooned “and bad doggy needs to be disciplined.” 

Abruptly, Black took the whole length in his mouth, his skull bobbing up and down accompanied by wet noises. Black opened his mouth just enough for the girth, yet the tight space meant that his sharp teeth would graze the shaft as he moved, occasionally leaving a scratch or even a shallow cut. Completely restrained, Pup could only groan loudly, lost in the symphony of arousal and pain.

“my lord! please!” Pup growled, his voice thick with desire. Black paused and looked up with a menacing smile. “Mutt, have you learned your lesson yet?” His tongue licked up the orange pre-cum at the corner of his mouth. Defeated, Pup let out a sigh, “yes, my lord”. This seemed to satisfy Black as he moved up to sit on his brother again; only this time he aligned his brother’s throbbing magic with his entrance. 

“However, the punishment is not done.” Black practically moaned as he gradually descended. He felt his wall stretched by the phallus, the pleasure spread through his spine to the rest of his frame. He threw his arms around the cervical vertebrae of the taller skeleton, their sternums pressing each other, Black murmured at the side of his skull in a lust filled voice “You are not allowed to come before me.”

Black began to rock his hips, appeased with the control he held as Pup had no choice but to follow his rhythm. Pup turned his head, his tongue brushing the sharp teeth of the smaller skeleton, asking for entrance. Their tongues twirled as Pup swallowed the sweet mewls from his little lord. He adjusted the position of his pelvis so that his was rubbing the familiar spot he knew would send Black into ecstasy. This caused Black to break their kiss and cry out loudly “Arhhh Pa-Papy!”, being even more responsive to the stimulation under the effect of alcohol.

As Black frenziedly increased the speed of their motion, he hugged the other’s skull tightly, keeping it close to his clavicle. Pup leaned closer and dragged his tongue across his sensitive vertebrae, caressing each vertebra one by one, paying extra attention to chink in between and drove Black to his peak. 

Pup continued his thrusting as he felt Black clenching around him, riding him through the climax. The teasing earlier had been overwhelming for Pup, making it difficult to hold back his own orgasm. After a few more thrusts, the lanky skeleton shuddered, releasing his magic into the small frame.

Still tied up, Pup placed a tender kiss on the skull that was resting on his clavicle “i sure learned my lesson to not let you get this drunk ever again.” He chuckled, his eyelights filled with softness as he glanced at his baby brother, drifted blissfully amidst the afterglow in to dreamland.


End file.
